utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Licorice
Supplemental Information * Hair color: Black * Headgear: Hairclip with microphone (with red (for recording) and blue (listening to music) buttons) * Eye color: Amber or sometimes referred in an orange-golden tint * Headphones: White * Dress: Crimson dress with black trimmings and white laces. Inside the dress is a shoulder-less white shirt. In work, she is shown wearing sort of a sock-like thing which reaches from her knees to ankles and crimson shoes while in her free time, she doesn't wear the sock-like thing and wears sandals instead. * Nationality/Race: Filipino-Japanese (100% Asian) Vocaloid/UTAU Idols Vocaloids *'Megpoid GUMI ' *'Luka Megurine ' *'KAITO ' *'MEIKO ' *'Rin and Len Kagamine ' *'Iroha Nekomura ' *'SF-A2 miki ' *'Aoki Lapis ' UTAUs *'Kamirei ' *'Eika Sachi ' *'Reizo Raine ' *'Ritsu Namine' *'Nami Utaune' *'Ren Ikune' *'Ryan Moriyama ' Voicebanks Act 1 Only available in singing CV songs. Supports both Romaji and Hiragana. *Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?tsswiyyn1v6d71q *Password: crimsonlicorice Act 2 Improved voicebank, although it's a bit more higher in pitch than the old one. Supports Romaji and Hiragana. It's yet to be oto-ed. *Download: *Password: blacklicorice COMEBACK (Act 3) Licorice's final Act which is also nicknamed 'COMEBACK' due to her return after a long duration of absence. *Download: *Password: mangaloidlicorice Appends Appends 'are shown as "+" in accordance to her leader, Aliciané (eg. Licorice +STRONG). +STRONG *+STRONG is derived from Aliciané STRONG. SuShi wanted to make a coincidence out of it. This is Licorice's loud and sharp voice. If used as Linden, it is known as +HYPER.'' +SWEET *''+SWEET is derived from the taste of licorice itself when it's a candy. This append is Licorice's soft and dere voice. If used as Linden, it is known as +MILD.'' +HARMONY *''+HARMONY is derived from the fact that licorice is sometimes used to mix medicines together. The append is Licorice's misty voice. If used as Linden, it is known as +SYNC.'' EXTRA+ A voicebank intended for Filipino and other foreign languages., though it still supports the Japanese language. This voicebank features Licorice's +STRONG voicebank. (eg. Licorice EXTRA+) Song List *'''Leia - The demo song was released before the actual cover. The song is originally sung by Luka Megurine. UST was made by umbrellaguns. *'Nazotoki (The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles)' - The song is originally sung by Len Kagamine. The song is a reply song to Aliciane's Nazokake or The Riddler Who Won't Solve Riddles. UST was made by KrystalCherryBlossom. *'In Chains' - The song is originally sung by Miku Hatsune. UST was made by UtauReizo. *'Jutenija' - The song is originally sung by Rin and Len Kagamine. UST was made by AsterSelene. Technical Information ACT 1 Genderbend You can gain Linden's voice by setting Licorice's flag to g+13/g13. However, the user will have to make him sound good as the author doesn't know the limit of his voice range. Trivia *Licorice's name was taken by the character who has the same name as hers in Snafu-Comic's Sugar Bits. **Her appearance wasn't expected to look like Lacie from Pandora Hearts. *In real life, she is the true sister of Aliciane. **Like Aliciané, she has no last name but later, it was revealed that her last name is Delaine. **Unexpectedly, Licorice and Aliciane sound the same except that Licorice is deeper than her. Her voice is easily mistaken as Aliciane STRONG. * Her oto.ini is still incomplete but it can let her sing basic Japanese songs. Updates of her oto.ini will be made. *Licorice is very supportive of her own country (Philippines). **She prefers sampaguitas instead of strong scented flowers (such as roses). * Within her fellow MANGAloids, Licorice usually takes the role of Luka Megurine in singing. Rules #Please do not steal her voicebank so that you can make your own UTAUloid. # You CANNOT edit her voicebank/page unless you gain permission from the author. # Please message the author in YouTube if you have created a video of her. # Always ask permission if ever you want to fix Licorice or use her voicebank to sing songs. Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:Voicebanks from Philippines Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:MANGAloids Category:MANGAloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:UTAU Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Female voicers Category:UTAUloids with appends